


Reborn as the Strongest

by StevenTLawson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: A man's mistakes end with him losing everything, however using his brilliant mind, and the funding of a wealthy benefactor, he attempts to correct those mistakes. In the end, one cannot fix mistakes, only offer new opportunities make new ones. A new being was made and it has no idea what it is anymore.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Reborn as the Strongest

" _Where... am I?"_ the voice said as they opened their eyes for what seemed to be the first time, yet also not. There were dark shapes moving in front of them, shapes they didn't recognize even though they seemed familiar.

"Doctor, it's incredible," a young scientist said as they showed the data sheet. "The brainwaves it's displaying are unlike anything we've seen before."

Tapping a cigarette into a glass dish by the computer monitor a haggard old man looked into a vat filled with bubbling liquid and a large floating creature. He wanted to believe it was a mistake, that what he was doing was wrong, because he knew what the result would mean. That blasted man had been right.

* * *

"Dr. Mendel," a well suited figure called out as they and a few other men clad in black uniforms rudely entered his home.

"Get, get out of here," Dr. Mendel slurred as he waved an unsteady hand holding a thick glass bottle less than half filled with an amber colored liquid at his intruders. "I, I ain't no doctor, not, not anymore," Dr. Mendel shouted.

Picking up a trashed frame off of the floor. "So I have heard," the mysterious man responded as he set the picture frame on the desk. Underneath the cracked glass was a happy man and his son, clearly the years had gone by because the more youthful looking gentleman in the photograph was nothing like the tired and grey haired drunkard sitting in the darkened room.

"What the feck..." the doctor slurred as he wavered back and forth in his seat. "Do you want? Tell me so that way I can get you OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The doctor shouted as the other man up-righted a chair to sit opposite the man.

"You are the leading expert on genetic engineering in the world," the man pulled out an article showing the award for his accomplishments in the field.

"Was," the doctor cut off the man. "I quit all that."

"I am aware," snapping his fingers a henchman pulled out another article. "Famous doctor's son dies in battle. Investigation underway."

"It was murder," the doctor shoved the papers away. "And it was my fault."

"Because of those amazing new drugs that were made because of the result of your research," the man smirked. "We made a lot of profit selling those to every trainer."

"Fuck you," the doctor stabbed his finger into his guests chest. "Fuck you and your criminal organization."

"Cute," the man brushed off the digit and frowned at the slight stain on his jacket. "You are still the best, even in this state, what you are capable of designing makes everything else look like cheap knock offs. And I will have that talent."

"Why?!" The doctor slammed his hand down. "What is so goddamn important that you would drag out a broken shell of a man to do?" Demanding to know the reason this evil man had come to see him.

"World Domination," Giovanni snapped his fingers as his Team Rocket members firmly grabbed the doctor's arms and dragged him out of his home.

* * *

"It's responding," another voice excitedly said as they and the other scientists ran around.

" _What is going on,_ " the creature thought to itself as it tried to move its limbs.

"I can't believe it worked," Dr. Mendel said tiredly as he watched the unholy abomination of science and religious historical theories attempt to unfurl itself in its incubation tube.

"Someone call Giovanni," an assistant said. "This is everything we've been waiting for."

"Everything I have been waiting for," Dr. Mendel said as he slowly stood up and started to walk over to the glass tube. Apparently his approaching figure was enough to garner the attention of the creature in the tube. "Hello Jonathan," the sad man said to the glass. "It's daddy. I, I made a mistake but, I tried to fix it," he said as the creatures eyes shrunk to pinpoints. "You aren't the same as before, but, I'm, so sorry," he sobbed as he leaned against the glass before the building around him suddenly exploded in a ball of psychic fire.

* * *

"This is madness," Dr. Mendel said as he finished reading the incredibly detailed plan that this man wanted. "You want to make a pokemon?!"

"It's been done before," Giovanni dismissed the argument.

"By ancient civilizations," Dr. Mendel waggled a finger at the man who had abducted him. "And they used methods that have never been replicated, it was not science what they were doing."

"Everything is science if you study it enough," Giovanni said bluntly as he stroked his persian that rested in his lap. "We have plenty of texts that state it is possible to create your own pokemon and each record of them shows the power of them, Magearna, Golurk, all of them were made as tools."

"That's not what you are trying to make here," Dr. Mendel shook his head in disbelief at the arrogance of the man. "You want to make a weapon and not just any weapon, one strong enough that no one could oppose you."

"No, I want you to make it," Giovanni corrected the scientist.

"Why do you think for a moment I would go along with this project? Pokemon are the reason that my son is dead," Dr. Mendel inquired, genuinely interested in seeing how the crime boss rationalized this insurmountable detail.

"Because, you have nothing to gain," Giovanni stated.

Scoffing indignantly at the arrogance of the man, Dr. Mendel turned away.

"And nothing to lose, everything of value in your life is dead," Giovanni chuckled.

"You son of a..." Dr. Mendel turned around faster than his aging body would imply.

"The wife left you when you were too focused on your work, took the kid, then died in a car accident," Giovanni read from the report. "So they dumped your son back on you because he had no one else to be given too."

"My son was NOT dumped on me," Dr. Mendel shouted back.

Closing the folder as he had read enough to get a rise out of the doctor. "Oh really, because you certainly treated him like he was. Co-workers said you barely spent any time at home, the kid went through over a dozen nannies in one year because he kept acting out." Giovanni stood up and started to move around his desk. "Not hard to understand if he saw that his own father hated his existence."

"I loved my son," Dr. Mendel took a step back, stumbling on the carpet.

"Funny way to show it. You gave a young child six unruly pokemon and sent him out into the world," Giovanni retorted back as he advanced further down the room. "Pokemon that would take an experienced trainer years to properly handle, then when the kid for some reason, tried to impress you, thinking that earning a few badges would be enough, it took him how many years before his pokemon started to listen to him?"

"It was fine, they were powerful and it taught him to be a stronger trainer." Dr. Mendel stammered as he knew giving his son that many strong pokemon had been a mistake, he just figured that sending off his son with a usable team would be easier and keep his son from disturbing his important research.

"He could barely control them is what other trainers said." Giovanni knew he had the upper hand, the doctor was attempting to justify his negligence. "And what happened a couple of years later, hmm?"

The doctor surged forward and pushed past the megalomaniac. "They tested that other trainers' pokemon, the drugs in its system made it go wild." Hearing the report that his son had been killed in a pokemon battle. The toxicology report said that the amount of "vitamins" that Machamp had would have killed a Mamoswine.

"Drugs your precious research led to the creation of." Giovanni's word made the doctor stop. "You never considered that the higher genetic understanding of the pokemon you studied would lead to a surge in the development of better ways to train a pokemon."

"It wasn't my fault," Dr. Mendel shouted as he covered his ears.

"Just like it wasn't your fault your son died. No, not directly, but you always had a part in it, driving them away, maybe had you been less focused on your work, your wife wouldn't have left, you son wouldn't have felt driven from his home to take on a challenge he wasn't ready for, it wouldn't have pushed other trainers to try and get stronger using the fruits of your labor." Giovanni turned to the crackling of the fireplace in his luxurious office. "You didn't pull the trigger yourself, you just loaded the gun and left it for someone else to find."

"Fine!" Dr. Mendel relented. "What do you want me to do, the sooner I make your precious Mewtwo, the sooner I can drink myself to death."

"Excellent," Giovanni smiled as he always does when he succeeds in getting what he wants.

* * *

"See here," the bubbly assistant said as she held out numerous texts. "It shows that in the creation of some pokemon such as Banette and Golurk require a power source." She had been working to find a way to keep the pokemon they were creating going at the required specifications since others such as Voltorb and Baltoys weren't that powerful on their own.

"A lot of that is poppycock," Dr. Mendel ignored the assistant. "Those all talk about a soul, where would you actually acquire a soul from to build around."

"Unsure, Phantump, Sandygast and Drifloon all mention children. Could it be possible that using the soul of a child is the best place to start. There is an unknown amount of power supposedly in a human soul." The assistant theorized out loud as they walked away from the annoyed doctor. "If we did that then we could easily control the pokemon, even if they managed to remember who and what they were."

Dr. Mendel sat alone at his desk for a long while pondering this information. Finally he picked up his phone. "Get me a Gengar," the Doctor ordered as he set down the receiver, horrified at himself for the idea he had concocted.

* * *

" _It hurts, it hurts so much,"_ Jonathan cried as he felt the sensation of his body breaking. _"Somebody, help me."_ Jonathan mentally shouted as an explosion obliterated the tank he was being held in. _"Where am I?"_ He wondered in between gasps as he looked around the destroyed building.

"Incredible," Giovanni said from the door of his helicopter as it touched down on a less debris ladened area, catching the attention of his Mewtwo. "All this power and you're just waking up." With almost childlike glee the evil mastermind started moving closer towards his prize.

Stumbling to stand up and swaying with uncertainty on it's new limbs, Jonathan looked down at his new body. _"What am I?"_ He asked, as he felt wrong. That these were not his hands, that they didn't always end in three bulbous nubs. Feeling his tail twitching as the newly awakened muscles flexed themselves, muscles Jonathan was certain he didn't have before waking up.

"You are my new pokemon of course," Giovanni answered as he stepped over the charred bodies of the team that had created this magnificent specimen.

" _Pokemon? But, I'm human, or am I?"_ Jonathan wondered as brief flashes of scenes flickered before his mind.

"What you were is irrelevant to what you are now." Giovanni raised a hand up. "You are the incarnation of power and will ensure my rule." Tightly closing his hand into a fist. "And you've already done an excellent job cleaning up the witnesses," Giovanni chuckled as he looked down at the dead scientists. "In fact you might have done this one a favor," Nodding his head at Dr. Mendel's body, before giving it a prod with his shoe.

Jonathan looked down and stumbled back in shock to see how close a corpse was to him, a moment later he started to get flashes of memories of this man, how he had worked on designing him in the tank, but then scenes changed to show the man at a desk telling him to go away, but also that he would play with this man. There was a word he should know to use for this man, but it eluded him.

"After losing everything, he was able to contribute something of worth one last time to this world," Giovanni stared down at his pokemon. "You, Mewtwo." He said in a mad declaration.

" _Father,"_ the word suddenly came to the forefront of Jonathan's mind, projecting the thought outward to Giovanni.

"Yes you could say that I am your father," Giovanni chuckled at the creature's naivety. "Come with your father, and we will..."

" _FATHER!"_ Jonathan screamed as he realized he had killed his dad. The surge in emotion knocked Giovanni back as Jonathan tried to run away, before rocketing into the sky, his entire body wrapped in an unearthly glow.

"Dammit all," Giovanni swore as he scrambled back to his helicopter. "Follow that thing, we didn't spend years of time and millions of dollars creating it just so it could run away." Ordering the pilot to chase after the powerful pokemon.

" _No, no, nonononono,"_ Jonathan's mind raced as he punched through the clouds. _"I killed dad, I did that."_ Not taking care to notice the speed or direction he flew in Jonathan quickly left the entire region behind and flew over the mountains north.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here," an Officer Jenny said to the approaching trainer. "The problem we're having is that some wild pokemon got into the warehouse, just started destroying everything around it, no one's seriously hurt, at least nothing more than a few bumps and scrapes when some stuff exploded." She explained as she and the newly arrived woman walked up the scene. "Just no one can get near it, so we had to call in for some backup, didn't think they'd send the very best though." She chuckled nervously as this situation looked pretty tough.

The woman in a black dress strode forward confidently. "What type of pokemon am I dealing with?" Wanting to know as many details as possible for what she was walking into, she was talented, powerful and experienced, but all it took was to let her ego get the best of her and she'd be in some real trouble.

"Possibly a powerful psychic type, maybe a wild Alakazam, as crazy as that sounds," Officer Jenny read from the reports the workers had given. "But the coloration is all wrong, they said it's tall, with white and purple skin, and a tail." Flipping through her pages of notes. "If we had any dark types we might have been able to subdue it on our own, but the pokemon are weirded out, something's not right with this one." Pointing to the growlithes and other pokemon the officers used and how on edge they seemed.

The woman pulled back her long blonde hair and reached towards her belt. "Psychic type huh, Spiritomb, I choose you." Selecting a dark and ghost type which should be the most effective against even the toughest of psychic pokemon. "Alright Officer Jenny, I want a perimeter around the building that doesn't let anyone else in."

"Yes Champion Ma'am," Officer Jenny saluted and then started to direct the other policemen and their pokemon around to keep the civilians out of the area, while the Champion went in to subdue the wild pokemon.

Stepping into the darkened warehouse the Champion grumbled in annoyance as most of the bulbs had been destroyed in the building, leaving an eerie darkness among the destroyed and still sparking machinery and shattered boxes. The woman lit up a flashlight that she kept on her and started to look around while her Spiritomb floated above her, ready to react to any threats to it's trainer. The sound of metal being slammed further in the warehouse gave her a pretty good indicator of which direction to go towards.

She rounded a corner and based on the description she didn't know what type of pokemon to expect, but as she laid eyes on whatever this creature was, it was definitely not any pokemon she'd ever seen or heard of. "What are you?" she called out to the creature before it turned it's gaze on her, the bright blue glowing eyes were haunting as it shot forward it's three fingered hand in her direction. Thankfully her Spiritomb was a dark type pokemon because she was certain that if it had only been resistant to the attack she might not still be standing there when the dust settled.

Deep gouges in the ground around her indicated that the attack used had been devastating. The woman started to pull a pokeball from her belt, figuring she would have to catch this new pokemon before it destroyed something else or seriously hurt someone when she heard a painful scream in her mind. Looking over at the pokemon, behind the glow of the eyes, she could see tear streaks on both of it's cheeks.

"You're crying?" the woman said as she put the ball back in her pocket, recognizing this wasn't some angry or territorial pokemon running wild. "You're hurt. That's why you are doing this. Aren't you?" She said calmly as she watched the pokemon curl up in a corner, knowing that an injured pokemon wasn't acting out of malice, but fear. And the best thing to do in those types of situations was to help calm the pokemon down, not to battle it.

" _Please, help me. I don't know what to do."_ Jonathan pleaded with the woman, each other person he'd come near had panicked and ran from him, it was frustrating and he didn't realize it at first but he had destroyed numerous objects around him which only scared them more, this created a feedback loop where his emotions, already confused and frayed from his awakening so many hours ago, were feeding into his power and making it harder to control.

Slowly nodding as she carefully approached the new pokemon, she did as she always did when trying to earn their trust. "My name is Cynthia and I'm here to help," the blonde woman introduced herself to the distraught pokemon, typically they could tell that she meant no harm, she was after all the best trainer in the Sinnoh region. Normally the words she said were meant to soothe and relax the upset pokemon, but psychic types tended to respond to the emotions behind the words, able to read the intent far easier, so she hoped that this one could tell she truly wanted to help it.

" _My name is Jonathan, and I don't think I used to be a pokemon,"_ Jonathan responded before falling over exhausted onto the cold and hard warehouse floor.


End file.
